Many medical devices require a power source to function properly. In some cases, medical devices may be plugged into a wall outlet to receive power. However, tethering a medical device to a wall outlet may be cumbersome or difficult to maneuver for the user. Furthermore, in many situations, such medical devices must remain sterile, otherwise a patient may be susceptible to infection or other contamination from being exposed to a non-sterile device. Battery packs could be used with such medical devices; however, battery packs are often non-sterile. Thus, using a battery could pose increased risks to a patient. In the event that a non-sterile battery is used, the non-sterile battery may ultimately become exposed to the medical device, which may compromise the sterility of the medical device for use with a patient. In short, using a non-sterile power source with a sterile medical device may pose risks.
Merely exemplary devices that rely on electrical power are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,176 entitled “Electrosurgical Systems and Techniques for Sealing Tissue,” issued Dec. 31, 2002, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,101 entitled “Motor-Driven Surgical Cutting and Fastening Instrument with Loading Force Feedback,” issued Aug. 26, 2008, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pat. No. 7,738,971 entitled “Post-Sterilization Programming of Surgical Instruments,” issued Jun. 15, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0079874 entitled “Tissue Pad for Use with an Ultrasonic Surgical Instrument,” published Apr. 13, 2006 (now abandoned), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0191713 entitled “Ultrasonic Device for Cutting and Coagulating,” published Aug. 16, 2007 (now abandoned), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0282333 entitled “Ultrasonic Waveguide and Blade,” published Dec. 6, 2007 (now abandoned), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0200940 entitled “Ultrasonic Device for Cutting and Coagulating,” published Aug. 21, 2008 (now abandoned), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0209990 entitled “Motorized Surgical Cutting and Fastening Instrument Having Handle Based Power Source,” published Aug. 20, 2009 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,657,174), the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0069940 entitled “Ultrasonic Device for Fingertip Control,” published Mar. 18, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein; and U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 61/410,603, filed Nov. 5, 2010, entitled “Energy-Based Surgical Instruments,” the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. It should be understood that the teachings herein may be readily combined with the teachings of any of the above-cited references.
While several systems and methods have been made for use with an electrically powered medical device, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.